


I bet on losing dogs

by CutThroatCappie



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blackmail, Christianity, Drinking, Gay, Homophobia, Hungover, M/M, Misgendering, Nightmare, Sim4, Vomit, ancap and nazi have a sweet moment i swear, born again christian, getting drunk, implied assault, just guys being dudes, nazi gamer ???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutThroatCappie/pseuds/CutThroatCappie
Summary: tw// gay peopleim probably gonna update this every now and again and its not gonna be very good but basically im writing a rightist unity fic and its gonna have heavy topics and gay so be careful i guess
Relationships: Anarcho-Capitalist/White Identitarian | Nazi (Centricde), Rightist Unity
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Good morning America

Nazi woke up in a groggy haze his eyes blurry and sweat sticking his clothes to his slim frame. "Ugh did Ancap turn off the aircon? I told him I'd pay him back this week" he complained before staggering out of bed and making his way for the door that belonged to his bedroom, his eyes closed quickly as he exited as he was blinded by the sudden light that filled the outside, He was used to the darkness of his room so he never got used to the fact the blinds were always open because Commie insisted it was "better". He soon ajusted and made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge looking for some sustenance, the only things were expensive weird looking food that he didn't dare take from Ancap and whatever inedible shit the leftists cooked up. "there should really be women in this house" he thought to himself before slamming the fridge shut. He could survive a day without food he'd done it before, a familiar face was standing right behind him and he immediately jerked back pressing himself against the fridge. "Oh hi Commie... did you want something from the fridge..?" he said uncomfortably, Commie smiled and pulled him forward by the shoulders. "Actually I vanted to ask you if you vanted to come out with me to the bar" he said his breathe uncomfortably sweeping past his face, "Really at this time of day?" he said while pinching his nose. "Nazi it's literally the afternoon? Vhat do you mean 'this time of day??" He said looking confused at the smaller ideoligy, making him blush in embarrassment. "Oh! sure then hahah.." and with that the communist set him down and made his way to the door. "Come on then".

Nazi slumped back against the car seat as he looked out the window, the outside world rushing past the car at what seemed like the speed of sound. He sighed and let himself relax in the car seat, it smelled like booze and tobacco in Commies car. "Disgusting" he thought to himself. It was awfully silent to be honest just Nazi and Commies breathing being barely audible over the shitty Russian doomer music playing over the radio. "So Nazi" The communist said startling the fascist. "I'm glad you said yes to coming out for drinks with me, it's been lonely without Ancom recently" he said trying to stay cheerful but there was obviously a subtle longing in his voice which made Nazi scoff. "I thought I told you to get over that fag. He's getting in he way of the Centricide and now he's gone so just let it go, he's not coming back and he never will" the smaller said with nothing but venom in their voice, the car fell silent and they decided the conversation ended there.

Nazi came back to reality as he felt the car come to a stop. "ve are here" he said rather bluntly while getting out of the car with the fascist soon following. They walked into the bar and Nazi was immediately hit with the smell, it was musky and over poweringly smelled of sweat. "Oh what the fuck" Nazi said trying to cover his nose to stop himself from throwing up. "Suck it up princess you'll get used to it, now come sit down" Commie said pulling the smaller over to some empty seats, they were uncomfortable and honestly he was suspicious if commie was even really sitting due to how unstable they were. "I'll get some vodka and Nazi will get a beer please" Commie said with a smile getting ready for a night of drinking, Nazi on the other hand was getting uncomfortable knowing his lightweight self would have to partake in alcohol outside of religious reasons, it always tasted like shit no matter how much his friends and peers pestered him to get over it. He sighed and wished he could still be asleep right now as the bartender brought over his drink. He could already smell the beverage as is lay in the brown glass almost taunting him knowing he couldn't back out now. "Cheer up Naz I promise you this place has the best beer. Trust me you'll love it" the authoritarian said while patting Nazi firmly on the back. The blue ideology brought the bottle up to his lips and poured it down his throat as quickly as he could leaving him coughing and feeling sick after the flavor hit his tongue, it was tangy and strange just like every other beer he'd had in his life. "It's good da?" Commie said sweetly, Nazi wanted to yell at him at him for making him drink this shit but he just mustered a smile and nodded while twirling the bottle around. "Fucking cunt" he thought to himself while bringing the beer back up for another painful try of it. 

As the night went on Commie threw increasingly disgusting drinks at him and at some points he couldn't stomach it, having to dash into the bathroom to empty his stomach of the liquid sin he was being given. He was currently sitting with his head laying on the bench and holding a bottle of whisky, drunk as all hell and wanting to go home. "Mmm I'm gonna go home" he said with his speech slurring at every word, he looked like he could barely stay awake let alone go home by himself but for some reason that didn't click in the deranged communists head and he gave Nazi the all clear to stumble out of the bar and just walk out into the night which would probably end up badly. Everything was swaying and his head hurt, Nazi was falling around town trying to find his drunk way home despite having no current sense of direction and it was starting to overwhelm him. Tears were starting to prick in his eyes when he heard a familiar voice sound from behind him causing him to quickly spin around. "Nazi?" the person said sounding confused, Nazi threw his arms up in the air and stumbled over to the person wrapping his arms around their neck. "Ancap! I was so worried I wasn't going to get home but now you're here and-" he suddenly stopped mid ramble and he turned cold and angry pushing away from the taller ideology. "Heey I thought you left us and started working on 'AnCapIstAn'" he said mockingly while trying to hold himself up, Ancap rolled his eyes and put on a fake business smile that only made Nazi seethe harder. "Well you see blue I actually bought this entire area so technically you're in 'AnCapIstAn' right now" he responded while smirking. Pissed off Nazi threw a weak punch at Ancap which did nothing more than lightly tap the business man, he gave a groan and fell his entire weight onto Ancap. "My head hurts I just wanna go home" he whined making Ancap roll his eyes in annoyance and pick the smaller ideology up "Then let's go home I guess".


	2. A night to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHAT!?

Nazi happily let himself be pulled up into Ancap’s arms and even snickered at the situation. “Hhaha you have to caarry me aaaaall the way back to the house hahaaha” The extremist mocked. Ancap feigned dropping the fascist causing Nazi to freak out and wrap his arms around Ancaps neck in an attempt to not let himself fall which made things very awkward. “So are you going to stay like that? Or are we going to start moving?” The capitalist asked causing Nazi to pull away from him. “Shut up just take me hhyome” He said trying to keep his non-existent composure. Ancap began to carry Nazi home, it had been a little while since he’d actually been to the extremist house since he left and he still remembers that day clearly and the shame it made him feel God why was he even doing this for his rightist counterpart as if a 2 months ago he wasn’t telling the anarchist how horrible of a person he was and he had to physically hold himself back from lashing out at Nazi, of course he would later when the authright wasn’t drunk and could properly hold himself up in a fight. Nazi was fast asleep by the time Ancap arrived home with him forcing the capitalist to unlock the door and take the rightist up to his room, the door was thankfully unlocked so Ancap pushed it open and got a good scan of he interior, a frameless bed sat tucked into the corner of the room with blankets and pillows crudely thrown across it with a swastika flag placed above it, a kekistani flag and hoi4 poster sat on the other end of the room above a RGB gaming setup which was obviously turned off at the time. Ancap almost tripped on loose clothes strewn all over the floor trying to get Nazi to his bed. "Fuck do you seriously live like this?" Ancap muttered to himself placing the fascist down and he immediately flipped himself away from the anarchist. "Seriously? You've been awake this whole time?, you could have brought yourself up here but whatever I'm leaving" he said angrily after pushing himself off the swastika print bed and patting his suit down as it was probably covered in racist dirt now.

As Ancap left the room he looked down the hall to his old room "probably still untouched from my fast exit" he thought to himself opening the door and just as he thought everything was still there the only difference being a small layer of dust covering everything, he threw himself on the king sizes bed letting his hat fall to the floor, he ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath taking in the nice smell of the room, it was slightly musky and it reminded him of a time Nazi and him played video games in here. "Weird I remember that" he said to himself recalling it was actually a pretty shitty hangout with Nazi shamelessly cheating and being an asshole, but still it felt nice to be back.

His eyes sprung open at the sound of screaming, fuck what was the time? It had to be some odd hour of the morning but Jesus the screaming scared the shit out of him, he must have fallen asleep after being fatigued from carrying Nazi... Nazi! He hopped out of the bed and slammed Nazis door open. "Holy shit dude are you ok!?" He said panicked, worried something bad had happened in the night, Nazi was in the corner of his bed pressed into the corner wide eyed and obviously shaken. "Woah woah woah did something happen? Did you see a spider or something?" He said fastly and almost tripping on his words. "NO I DID NOT SEE A FUCKING SPIDER?? DO I LOOK LIKE IVE SEEN A MOTHERFUCKING SPIDER!? DO I ANCAP!?!??!" He said yelling angrily. "Calm down it was just a joke blue, but seriously what happened you're whiter than usual?". Nazi took a few deep breaths and came out of the corner to sit on the edge of the bed. "I just thought I saw something it doesn't matter alright just let me catch my breath" the fascist said his pupils still retracted into tiny dots. "Yeah of course man I'll get you something to drink" the anarchist replied and he quickly ducked downstairs to get Nazi a drink of water. It probably wasn't the most help to someone that just had the soul scared out of them but it was the least he would do. "Here drink this" he has offering the water to Nazi. "What is this? Are you trying to drug me?" He said cautious of the drink. "Nazi it's fine, seriously drink the water it'll help calm your nerves a bit" he said with Nazi finally relenting and drinking the water, Ancap sat down next to him and started rubbing his back so the fascist would calm down enough to tell him what the fuck happened.  
"Sooo can we talk about it now?" He asked as he brought his hand away from Nazis back and rested it in his lap. "It was just a nightmare fag I don't wanna talk about it" he responded but Ancap wasn't buying it. "I have security footage of me bringing your sorry ass home so unless you want that released you're going to tell me-" Nazis whole demeanor changed in an instant. "HEY HEY HEY! There's no need to do that I'll tell you! Just let me change first I've been in this uniform since yesterday I- please" their eyes met and for a moment there was some kind of humanity between the two. "Alright but hurry up because I'm being serious about that" and with that Nazi was left alone again in the dimness of his room.

He began quickly unbuttoning his shirt and getting everything unstrapped, at times like this it was best to not to look at his body especially now after that fucking trainwreck of a memory… God why now he could have gone his whole life without remembering it but it would be fine now, he already had a lie in his mind that he would tell Ancap to convince him to drop it. He slowly opened the door and let Ancap back in. “Ok I’ll tell you but can you please keep it a secret I don’t want my personal life getting out ok? Promise me?” He said putting on his best acting performance, Ancap nodded. “Ok, so when I was younger my brother was a fucking asshole to me” his eyes were flowing with crocodile tears and somehow Ancap believed it. “Holy shit I’m so sorry” He said standing up and pulling Nazi into a hug. The rightist felt weird in this hug, it wasn’t one of those awful hugs people pull you into to make fun of you infront of your friends but it was a genuine hug and it made him feel nice. Just as he was starting to enjoy it he started to feel really sick and pushed away from Ancap. “Oh fuck I think I’m going to puke from all that drinking” Ancap understood and called out to the fascist as he dashed into the bathroom. “Do you need me to hold your bangs out of the way!?” to which the smaller responded with the sound of him wretching.

After a good minute of listening to the disgusting sounds of Nazi puking his stomach out the toilet flushing and he quickly dashes downstairs so it wouldn’t seem like he cared THAT much about Nazi. The blue one pushed the door open while licking over his teeth, his mouth tasted acidic and he wanted to taste literally anything else than this so despite knowing there was nothing good to eat in the fridge he descended the stairs and headed to the kitchen to maybe drinking tomato sauce or something but surprisingly a coffee was just left on the kitchen bench for him, He let his guard down and just drunk it without hesitation… it was good. The door suddenly swung open startling him and a very clearly hungover communist stumbled in and made his way to the couch where he promptly collapsed on it. “Ugghhh can you make me prairie oyster this fucking hangover is killing me” he groaned and Nazi rolled his eyes looking in the fridge getting the ingredients from the refrigerator and preparing them for Tankie. “Here” he said shoving it in the communists face to which he promptly gulped it down. “Anyways I’m going to take the car and go see my brother is that alright?” he questioned “Yeah sure I don’t care just don’t damage it” Tankie replied pulling the keys out of his pocket and tossing them at Nazi.

As Nazi turned the key and the engine roared to life and he contemplated all his life choices that lead up to that morning, God why did he want more of it but at the same time he wanted to jump off a cliff out of shame, that’s why he’s going to see Christian Conservative and get some real help with an exorcism or something he wasn’t actually sure what he needed but if his brother had taught him anything it’s that he should just have faith and everything would turn out fine. He pulled out of the driveway and began driving to conservatopia.

got him away from the almost suffocating life of being stuck Christian, And it’s not like he wasn’t faithful or anything it was just tiresome having to uphold all these beliefs and follow all these rules he just needed to get out of there before it suffocated. Yet here he was returning to something he would describe as hell. Fuck it’s not even like he could tell Cc what he was going through in fear of getting sent back to conversion therapy, just the thought made him shiver and almost turn the car around but he pushed through and continued the route. All his fucking life he’d had this weird relationship with homosexuality, when he was younger he tried to rebel against Christian Conserative’s “system” and the outcome messed him up to the point he can’t look at himself in the mirror confidently anymore without breaking down, he didn’t want to think about it and instead turned on the busted radio and tried to block out his own thoughts for the rest of the ride.

He arrived at conservatopia on the brink of tears and jumped out of the car, he just wanted to get out of this place it was too much. He rushed into Cc’s house and quietly closed the door behind him but creepily enough Conserative was just standing there looking at him. “Hi Nazi, why are you back?” he said with that fucking annoyingly soothing voice. “Hi Cc I’m just here for like some help with faith I guess, Haven’t been feeling too Christian lately? Ugh listen just read me a couple bible verses or something I really want to get out of this place” he said scratching at his arms, Conservative gave him an unwelcoming smile. “You haven’t been here since we fought, But it’s alright I can tell God has already forgiven you .You will truly be grateful for me when The Rapture happens” He said making Nazis blood boil, he didn’t want to go over this again he just wanted that Christian remedy or whatever. “No Cc I don’t hate you but please I really need you to help me, this centricide shit is messing with my head.”  
Christian Conservative grabbed Nazis hand and led him into one of the rooms in the house, Nazi found it creepy the amount of crosses were in this house but c'est la vie I guess. “Here”. He was suddenly knocked out of his thoughts by the sensation of something touching him. “Wh- huh? Oh” Cc had put a cross necklace around his neck. ”And you’ll want to read this” The fascist winced at a heavy dust covered bible was thrown at him but he luckily managed to catch it. “Oh and Nazi” He shudders feeling Cc’s breath on his ear. “Don’t forget what happens when you sin, you’ll just have to pray God listens to your apologies” Fuck atleast he’d finally be able to leave this fucking place. “Will remember. Thank you” Nazi responded uncomfortably.  
He was in that car and tearing down the highway in seconds, just out of pure fear he might be careful about how he let’s himself get around Ancap now and I guess Christianity would be back in his life again.

He probably tore up the lawn coming back into the driveway but it honestly didn’t matter to him right now he needed a distraction, the second he got inside he rushed up to his room and turned on his pc. “Fuck my life is a mess” he said to himself while putting on his headset, maybe he was right about himself, maybe he was weird and disgusting for this but honestly he couldn’t be bothered giving a shit at this very moment and launched the sims4. “This is my only friend now.”


End file.
